Pilih
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki disaat waktu baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih lima belas pagi dia telah memutuskan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari sial yang tersial ke sekian. TodoBakuKiri. Jangan berharap yang manis-manis untuk sekarang.


Boku no Hero Academia wa boku no mono ja nai.

Saya tidak pernah merasa menyesal atas keberadaan fic ini.

Bakugou Katsuki disaat waktu baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih lima belas pagi dia telah memutuskan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari sial yang tersial ke sekian. Pasalnya baru saja bangun, mandi, gosok gigi, menata atau tinggalkan tempat beristirahat diri, pintu kamar asramanya telah di ketuk dengan tinju sang ketua kelas.

"Bakugou-kun kau harus menghentikan ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka selain dirimu."

Jadi disinilah dia. Setelah menahan diri untuk tidak meledakkan Iida saat itu juga. Dia telah membuntutinya sampai di halaman belakang asrama. Disuguhi tontonan antara si setengah-setengah sialan dan mohawk bodoh brengsek yang sedang berhadapan sambil saling menatap sengit. Tampaknya pertempuran sudah hampir pecah. Dan Bakugou tidak punya gambaran, kenapa ketua kelas keparatnya malah memanggilnya? Tapi dilihat dari semua siswa yang mengelilingi dan hanya sanggup menonton tanpa bergerak melerai--karena percuma saja Deku suka hampir kehabisan suara membujuk mereka.

"Aku lah yang akan menjadi kekasihnya. Kau tidak punya hak."

Udara mendingin. Seiring nafas Todoroki yang mengepulkan asap semakin cepat. Terlihat jelas ia tengah menahan emosi dari aliran nafasnya yang begitu cepat. Sementara Kirishima tidak mau kalah. Entah terlalu bodoh atau memang nekat. Si kepala merah akhirnya memutuskan untuk berani berhadapan dengan bakat terbaik setelah Bakugou tentu saja. Sampai mati pun Bakugou takkan menyatakan fakta bahwa Todoroki lebih berbakat ketimbang dirinya.

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah mau dekat-dekat denganmu, jadi apa alasanmu hingga mau berani mengklaimnya?"

Bakugou tak habis pikir. Hanya masalah sepele tentang cinta kenapa dia ikut diseret-seret juga. Tanyakan saja pada cewe yang mereka perebutkan. Milih yang mana. Nah perseteruan terselesaikan. Kenapa dia harus di ganggu-ganggu juga?

Sadar bahwa sumbu kesabarannya sudah hampir tersulut api, Bakugou berbalik. Memilih acuh. Toh mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dia baru saja sampai dan dirinya berada agak jauh dari kerumunan perseteruan. Pun tak memiliki niat untuk melangkah lebij dekat lagi. Lebih baik tidur atau melatih quirknya lebih banyak lagi. Dia bukan pengangguran yang akan mengurusi dua cowo puber yang terbakar emosi dan cemburu. Lucu sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah keparat-keparat itu tapi aku pergi."

"No." Iida seketika panik. Antara ingin menahan bahunya tapi takut di ledakkan namun dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Bakugou pergi begitu saja. Keselamatan gedung asrama mereka di pertaruhkan. "Kau harus memutuskan."

"Hah?" Perempatan emosi sudah tersulut. Dia tidak punya masalah dengan mereka. Namun jika dia memang harus terlibat, "Biar kuledakkan cecunguk-cecunguk bangsat ini dan mengirimnya ke pekuburan dari pada membuat waktuku terbuang percuma."

Sebelum niat terealisasi, hampir saja dia tersedak ludah sendiri ketika namanya disebut, "Bahkan Bakugou tidak pernah sekalipun menyebut namamu dengan benar."

"Kau pikir dia pernah menyebut namamu."

Kembang api memercik di tangannya. Siap meledakkan dua kepala tolol yang berebut entah apa dengan menggunakan namanya. Persetan dengan apakah dia bakal di hukum lagi oleh guru brengsek tukang tidur itu, asal dua orang itu berada di rumah sakit beberapa hari kedepan. Rasanya tidak rugi.

"TERSERAH KALIAN MAU SALING BUNUH ATAU APA, TAPI JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NAMAKU, KEPARAT. DAN LAGI KAU KIRA AKU PEREMPUAN SAMPAI HARUS KALIAN PEREBUTKAN SEGALA, BANGSAT?!"

"Harus!"

Mereka menjawab kompak. Membuat Bakugou urung melancarkan serangan. Namun bukan berarti dia tidak uring-uringan. Dua pasang kaki melangkah cepat. Lupa berdebat dan dengan segera mengelilinginya.

"Kau lebih memilihku," Todoroki menunjukkan Kirishima denfan dagu, "atau Kirishima?"

"Pilih Bakugou!"

"AKU ..." jeda yang panjang. Dua jiwa tengah menunggu tak sabar. Dan tujuh belas lainnya tengah menahan nafas. Perang dunia tengah di sulut. "PILIH KALIAN ENYAH DAN MATI SAJA SANA, BRENGSEK."

Kejadian berikutnya. Mungkin kalian sudah tahu. Yang pasti Recovery Girl menjadi repot setelah beberapa tubuh berdatangan dengan luka bakar akibat ledakan. Dan dua orang siswa kritis. Sepuluh luka ringan. Tujuh selamat. Dan satu dimintai keterangan dengan status tersangka.

Yah asrama Yuuhei bila tidak ada kejadian semacam ini tidak lengkap rasanya.

EnD

A/n

Ini apa???!!!

Ini mengerikan. Nggak ada manis-manisnya. Absurd iya. Ntar deh bikin lagi.

Ini pair TodoBakuKiri. Aku cinta mereka. Aku juga cinta ShigaBaku. Atau NouBaku. Ada sedikit bumbu pemaksaan. Ntar kalo ada ide aku bikin deh.

Tapi untuk sekarang, thanks for read. Please dont judge this story. Ini hanya untuk menyembuhkan rasa lapar saya atas pair Uke!Bakugou. Alias Kacchan /diledakki bakugou/


End file.
